kikaiderfandomcom-20200215-history
Gold Wolf
Gold Wolf (ゴールドウルフ, Gōrudo Urufu, 11,14, 25, & Movie): is another creation of Dr. Komyoji. Like Jiro he also has an incomplete conscience circuit, with it being even more incomplete in comparison. Whenever moonlight occurs, his Moonlight Circuit activates which causes his Conscience Circuit and human disguise to cancel, effectively turning him into his android form, Gold Wolf until the Moonlight Circuit deactivates. Personality Unlike most Destructoids, Gold Wolf was truly good at heart and cared for others in his human form. He also stated that he cares for Komyoji, which among his cybernetic siblings, only Ichiro, Jinbei and Jiro seem to share. He also tried to help others which shows that this benevolence extends to all humans in general. Despite this though, when his Moon Light Circuit activates, Gold Wolf seemingly loses all sense of himself and becomes a berserk killing machine. In this form, he has no qualm on killing others, and won't stop until his circuit deactivates. This causes him to try and avoid others at night so he doesn't harm them. Despite this though, he still has enough will power to resist Gill's flute and will try to help others as best he can. These qualities made him one of the few Destructoids that Jiro truly felt sorry for, to the point of showing tears for his brother. Biography At first shown as a mysterious person, he later revealed himself as trying to help get Komyoji to a safer place, and later helped Mitsuko and Masaru escape from DARK's clutches. After explaining his origins and motive, Mitsuko told him to come with them so they could escape together. When it became dark at night with the moon out though, Gold Wolf's Moonlight Circuit activated, turning him into his berserk form. This caused him to attack others with Jiro trying to stop him. When Mitsuko pleaded Jiro not to destroy Gold Wolf, he was injured in the process. Later on, it was shown that Gold Wolf returned to DARK and was hidden under a statue they sent to the place Komyoji was in, with Gold Wolf activating at the beam of Moonlight. Despite being in the same room with Komyoji and a temporarily deactivated Jiro, he for some reason did not attack them, perhaps because his Conscience Circuit was still able to influence him. Later on as he rampages around, Jiro faces him until the moon was hidden within the clouds. This caused Gold Wolf to regain his sense of self and allows him to assist Jiro against the Android Men. Soon afterwards though, Gill plays his flute and torments them, with the moon reappearing once more. This caused him to go completely berserk, and prompted him to attack Jiro. With Jiro somehow managing to transform into Kikaider, he pleads to his brother to stop and tells him that he (Jiro) doesn't want to destroy him. When this fails, Jiro unwillingly fights him and uses his "Denji End" attack. Soon after, the moon is hidden again, and Gold Wolf is temporarily turned back into his human form. He then laments that the moon didn`t hide sooner as he died while giving out a howl in his Destructoid form. Seeing his lifeless body (which is seemingly less damaged than the other Destructoids that Jiro defeated, hinting he held back) Mitsuko, Masaru and Jiro feel sorry for him to the point where Jiro (as Kikaider) was driven to tears. He was revived (he lost his humanity by then) along with all the other Destructoids that were created before Silver Turtle to test his power. He was soon killed Silver Tortoise afterwards. He was rebuilt along with Pink Tiger, and Black Chameleon by Dr. Komyoji when he was tricked into believing Kikaider killed his Children. The 3 Destructoids were destroyed when Kikaider (fully knowing that the Gold Wolf he`s facing isn`t the one he knew as a brother) grabbed Black Chameleon's tail, threw him right at the 2 Androids and the 3 fell off a cliff exploded. He was revived yet again with all the Destructoids created before Multi-Colored Sand Lizard (aside from Tiny Echidna) in the movie only to be destroyed again.Category:Android Kikaider Category:Destructoids